


The Alpha Brute Induction

by MCBrute



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Drugged Sex, False Memories, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, jockification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCBrute/pseuds/MCBrute
Summary: In the aftermath of his last battle, Laxus embarks on a lone journey to acquire treatment for his inflicted condition, but finds himself entangled among a mysterious fraternity that would break his bonds with his old guild and ensure that the lightning mage would aid them in its downfall.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Alpha Brute Induction

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a little break from finishing the Endeavor one to post this chapter.
> 
> This story was inspired from a discussion over Twitter with an acquaintance.

"Ugggh, my head…"

Laxus groaned as he slowly came to being.

The dragon slayer massaged his forehead, feeling some kind of tight sensation around his cranium. His mind moved like molasses, but he was slowly growing aware of his surroundings. The dragon slayer had found himself in an unknown dark hall, reeking with the musky haze of a wild orgy in the air. He could certainly tell, not like he was a stranger to one. His jaw felt sore. There was a load of residue at the back of his throat along a bit of an aftertaste in his mouth. It was evident enough that he had been one of the attendees. And yet, he could barely remember the details. 

_What was this place? How did he get there? Who hosted the party?_

The questions swam in his head. It must have been quite a rave as he looked around to see masses of muscled men piling themselves up on the floor.

Laxus checked on himself to make sure he hadn’t suffered any serious injuries. He placed his fingers on his head, finding that it was not bandages but the coarse fabric of a cap constraining his skull. Tracing his fingers around it, he felt a stiff bill at the back. With his head seemingly accounted for, Laxus moved on to see the rest of his body. He noticed that his usual outfit had been replaced. His fur coat was gone, as well as the dark mauve dress shirt that he had worn with him. In their place was a ragged muscle tank with deep cuts to the sides, exposing the tattoo by his left rib cage. The shirt was complemented by a pair of camo shorts, hanging loosely as it exposed a tight jockstrap underneath. Laxus could see the dried stains from last night’s session seeped upon the unwashed fabric. 

Looking around at his surroundings once more, Laxus realized that he had been dressed like the rest of the partygoers, almost as if they were a part of some gang. The dragon slayer dug deep into his thoughts as he tried to make sense of the events that had transpired. 

_Fairy Tail had just recently disbanded with his grandfather on some mission in a distant land, leaving all the other members on their own. Laxus remembered meeting up with Mest, a fellow guild member who he was barely acquainted with due to the whole deal with infiltration and memory control. The memory manipulating mage had quite the bulky build with scruffy hair that shadowed over the area around his eyes, but Laxus could scarcely remember on whether Mest had always appeared like that. Enquiring about why they were having a private meeting, Mest recommended that Laxus head to some distant site to seek treatment for the Bane Particles clogging his system from his last battle._

_While he remained skeptical, Laxus decided to give it a shot with the idea already planted in his head. Without leaving any words of goodbye to his friends, the lightning mage embarked on a long quest that would take him away from the capital for a couple of months, hoping that he would be able to train himself in private and push his powers further into the limits. Having been exiled from his guild before, he had been accustomed to being a lone wolf, spending time even away from his Thunder Legion._

_The quest involved him taking the journey through a particular route to an isolated area. As he reached the boundaries of the kingdom of Fiore, he came across his destination. Gaps in his memory followed suit as his mind flashed forward to some party welcoming him by the beach._

_Somehow, the lightning mage found himself surrounded by rowdy party animals with a penchant for using brute force, though they don’t appear to be overly malicious. And yet, their dulled eyes seemed to hint on their intelligence or lack of it thereof. He noted this gang of brutes had their own strange little subculture as they spoke in an unusual manner, constantly referring to their fellow members as "bros" or "dudes" and talking of inviting the dragon slayer to come over to their "frat" or something. Somehow, they had taken to calling him "Pledge" for some reason, despite having already introduced himself to them._

_The rowdy men threw a welcoming party and offered him to drink an unlimited supply of their craft brew, a specialty of their "frat" as he was told. The drink’s appearance was of a milky white color with sediments floating about as it sparkled under the lamp’s light._

_Laxus swirled his glass for a moment in reluctance, before he caught a whiff of its volatile scent. Its musky aroma bewitched him, luring him into a pleasant haze as it brought his head up into the clouds._

_"Drink up, Pledge."_

_Hearing those words, Laxus felt the urge to drink, bringing the glass to his lips. As he took a sip, the flavors of the spirit exploded upon his tongue with its surprisingly sweet creaminess complemented by the slightly salty notes reminiscent of cheese. The texture was slightly viscous, but it felt slippery as it flowed down his throat. His thoughts popped away like the bubbles of the sparkling drink, indulging the night away as he imbibed bottles after bottles._

His memories were bare after that particular event, leaving Laxus to conclude that he must have gotten wasted.

Laxus considered leaving without anyone’s notice, feeling that there was nothing for him here. While his head throbbed from the hangover, he slowly began to slip through the sleeping masses, hoping not to stir anyone awake.

"Leaving so soon? I hadn’t expected you to get up this early, bro."

Surprised by the voice, Laxus turned his head around to find its owner.

"The name’s Hunter Bromius, but you can call me Big Bro Hunter. I’m the guildmaster of the Alpha Brutes. Welcome to our home base, bro."

_Alpha Brutes...? Home Base...?_

Laxus grew suspicious. The man looked like the rest of those boisterous brutes, but this stranger emanated a dominating aura to him. There was also something up with those eyes as they stared at him with something akin to the predatory gaze of wild wolves.

"Thanks for the party, but I have an errand to run," Laxus offered an excuse for him to leave.

"Dude, screw that. Stay and party with us more, bro. With that rocking body of yours, you’re gonna make a great bro for the pack."

The stranger spoke in a casual tone, but Laxus noted the last sentence.

"I’m flattered, but I have a guild waiting for me back home."

Finding the way Hunter spoke already grating enough, the dragonslayer could also sense something strange about the man, perhaps some intimidation would be in order. He would not show any signs of weakness to this stranger. Bolts of lightning danced around him as Laxus focused on gathering his powers, barely noticing the tight constriction on his head.

Charging with electricity, the cap on the dragon slayer’s head glowed for a moment before sending a jolt straight into his brain. Laxus held his head in pain as he lost his concentration, causing the crackles of electricity around him to disappear. His world spun as he was overwhelmed with a flurry of sensations. Preying upon his lowered defenses, the surrounding guild members leapt unto Laxus, holding him down as they restrained him with cuffs made of some heavy material.

"That wasn’t a request, dude. I was hoping you’d come in willingly, but you left us with no choice. Forget about that crappy guild of yours and join us, bro."

_Crappy!? How dare he insults Fairy Tail!_

Laxus was infuriated, but before he could respond. One of the jockheads approached him and brought a bottle up to his face. The rich familiar scent wafted through his nostrils, bringing him to mind the vague sensation of intense passion and indulgence from the previous night. The brew was the embodiment of desire distilled in its purest essence. The dragonslayer’s eyes glazed as his mouth opened, prompting the man to tip the bottle into his mouth and slip its content down his throat. The shadow of a dark cloud slowly settled upon his mind, silencing his thoughts with its dull rumbling in the distance.

"Now, that should keep you from focusing too much. Relax, li’l Lax. Keep your mind off things. No more thoughts aside from wild sex. All you need to do is to listen to what Big Bro Hunter here has to say. You’re gonna see it my way soon enough, _bro_."

As his pupils slowly slipped up into the eyelids, Laxus mindlessly nodded to those words, catching one last glimpse of Hunter’s smirk before sinking deep into the drunken haze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be oneshot, but I decided to split it into three parts to make the writing a little more manageable. I hope you enjoy this little preview, but feel free to check out my other similar themed works on My Hero Academia and One Piece.


End file.
